Fallout level pack
'Background' The fallout level pack is a expansion for LEGO dimensions based on the Fallout game series. 'Contents' *Characters: **Vault Boy *Vehicles/ Gadgets: **Dogmeat **Nuka-Cola Vending Machine 'Plot Synopsis & Gameplay' The pack begins with a animation, done in the same style as the S.P.E.C.I.A.L. videos released to promote Fallout 4, of Vault Boy lounging in a ruined city while drinking a Nuka-Cola. The camera pans outward, revealing the scene to be taking place on a screen somewhere inside a vault. A rift then appears underneath Vault Boy, taking him into the real world, where he is surrounded by radroaches. In a gameplay segment, the radroaches are fought and the vault is left. Vault Boy emerges shocked by the grit of the real wasteland and is chased by a group of raiders to a Red Rocket truck stop, exhausted and hungry. Here he meets (or assembles) Dogmeat and obtains his first weapon, the thirst zapper squirt gun. Then a pack of mole rats attack and a nearby truck inexplicably explodes next to some waste barrels, leaving waste to be cleaned up with Vault Boy's newly obtained weapon. The mole rats are driven off back into the ground, with the last escaping one digging out a oil fountain causing Vault Boy to be overjoyed by his newfound riches. He then runs over and shoves his head into the fountain, trying to drink the oil out of thirst, wearing a similar expression to that of the cannibal perk from the Fallout games. He passes out and wakes up next to a stream which he presumably drinks from. Wandering in a baren wasteland, Vault Boy finds a settlement where he proceeds to get shot at by turrets and also a settler, ultimately he is allowed in as theirs nothing worth taking on him. In the settlement's marketplace, Vault Boy is looking to purchase a weapon, where he encounters a weapons shop run by the same settler who shot at him earlier. The player is then tasked with bartering for a laser pistol by trading items, the Nuka-Cola Vending Machine is also assembled. The laser pistol is bought and the settlement is left, Vault Boy now seeks to survive on his own. In a city, super mutants are guarding their skyscraper home, when Vault Boy shows up and proceeds to fight them. The rocket launcher is obtained and used to break through the defenses. Inside the skyscraper more mutants are fought, one being comically flattened by a fallen pillar, interacted with by the newly obtained powerfist. The top is reached, interupting a rooftop pool party. Fire rains down on the party however, as the Prydwen from Fallout 4 passes over. Vault Boy seems upset about missing out on the party but is determined to follow the Prydwen to where ever it may land. In a area remanescent of the Boston Airport also from Fallout 4, Vault Boy obtains his last weapon, the fatman, and also joins the Brotherhood Of Steel. Inside the Prydwen, Vault Boy explores the airship, and utimately makes the mistake of messing with the ships navigation, initiating a self-destruct sequence. Soldiers chase after him, where he is eventually caught one of them. who, after taking off their helmet, is revealed to be Vault Girl, Vault Boy is supposedly romantic for her, as her reveal is accompanied by Where Have You Been All My Life ''by Hal David. The ship does explode sending the two plummeting down. They both land unharmed, though Vault Girl possibly sustained injury due to her bandaged head. After the fall Vault Girl jumps on Dogmeats back and proceeds to chug to green LEGO bottles and Vault Boy jumps on after. Vault Boy then gives a thumbs up to the camera and the two ride off into the sunset with the words' The End across the top of the screen. The flattened super mutant from earlier, a Brotherhood soldier who has had the entire bottom half of his body turned into a can (this is a sight gag from earlier not worth metioning in the context of the plot), a mirelurk with sunglasses as seen at the pool party, presumably a mini figure version of Todd Howard, and the Courier from Fallout: New Vegas, all watch as the two ride off and the wild wasteland pop-up appears in the corner. '''Minikits & collectibles Minikits appear as bobbleheads in this level, and the last dragonborn is in peril. The complete minkit build is Liberty Prime. 'Trivia' *This expansion is similar to the early LEGO games, as in the cutscenes lack voice acting and are pantomimed out, aside from the narrator. Category:Levels Category:Level packs Category:Fallout